The Renegade
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: Jessica Jane, J.J., Dee is the daughter of the Killer and the Magician. Follow J.J. through history as she meets new friends, looks into her father's past, and makes her own history. Lots of OCs. Part of the Stars Series.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but my OCs**

Prologue

_September 5th, 1666_

"I can't believe Dee actually released the Fire element," Perenelle murmured. Nicholas and Perenelle were walking up the grassy hill to Stonehenge. They had just escaped the burnt streets of London. Houses were reduced to a little more than wooden frames and ash was everywhere. Cries could be heard from everywhere in the city. It would take months, maybe even years to undo the destruction that Dee had done. As they reached the Henge, a girl, who had just been running up the hill also, managed to collide with Perenelle, even though the Flamels were in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said softly. Her black hair was short and choppy, her fair skin caked with dirt. She looked about twelve. But, when she touched Perenelle's shoulder, her aura flared neon green. The smell of limes filled the air. The Sorceress caught the girl's wrist.

"How are you Awakened?" Perenelle asked. The girl twisted out of her grip and scowled.

"I have no patience for the Dark Elders, much less their immortal underlings," the girl hissed, her pupils flashing green.

"We don't work for the Dark Elders," Nicholas said.

"Do you work for Dee?" she asked, her tone a little less harsh but still hard.

"We're the exact opposite; we've been avoiding him and the Dark Elders for nearly 200 years," the Alchemyst informed her. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" they both nodded. "Does that mean you won't take me back to my parents?"

"Do you have a good reason for running away?" Perenelle asked.

"Yes, a very good reason that I shall keep to myself for the time being."

"Then we will not take you back to your parents." The girl grinned.

"Good. I'm angering my father even further by being with his enemies."

"Your father considers us his enemies?" Nicholas questioned.

"Yes, there's a pretty good reason why too."

"You have a very powerful aura," Perenelle stated. "We'd like to train you to control it. You'd be very powerful if you could use your aura."

"I am already trained in Air, alchemy, sorcery, and necromancy," she stated coldly to the Flamels' surprise. "But I have a question; which ley line at Stonehenge leads to Spain?"

"The third rock to the left, the one with two stones standing upright," Nicholas told her, gesturing to said rocks.

"Thank you sir, I shall repay you one day for that knowledge." She brushed off her skirt off the best she could and headed toward the rocks that Flamel had pointed to. Suddenly, she turned around to face the Flamels again. "I'm sorry, I never got your names."

"I am Nicholas Flamel, this is my wife Perenelle," the Alchemyst said. The girl's lips twisted into a smile.

"Oh, so you're those enemies." She kept walking, but didn't turn around, so she was walking backwards.

"Who are you?" Perenelle asked.

"I am Jessica Jane, the Daughter of the Magician and the Killer." Before the Flamels could say anything, Jessica touched the stones and disappeared in a green flash, leaving the Flamels stunned with the new information.

**Sucky prologue. The Flamels won't appear very often. Next will take place with Astrid, or Aveline as she's known in this story. Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing IOU1882! I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. **

Chapter 1

_Spain, 1672_

Jessica hurried down the busy pier, her bare feet barely touching the wood as she looked for the ship. She had heard about a group of immortal privateers wanting a new crew member. She figured that she could work on the ship under her mother's name and see the world. Jessica had always wanted to go to the New World, since her mother was born there. She hoped they wouldn't go to England though-that brought up too many bad memories.

There it was-a violet ship with gold trim. On the mast, a black flag with five stars on it, one red, one violet, one gold, one white and one green. The name of the ship was written in neat gold cursive on the hull, but J.J. was too far away to read it. She stood in front of the ship and smiled, readjusting the bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Oi. are you going to come aboard or not?" someone on the ship yelled. Jessica quickly scurried up the ramp to the ship. She accidentally tripped as she came aboard, but someone quickly caught her arm to prevent the young woman from falling face first onto the deck. Jessica straightened up and found herself face to face with a woman who was much taller and more intimidating than the eighteen year old. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun and partly hidden under a typical pirate hat. A large red coat was worn over a white blouse, a leather corset, a short black skirt, and a pair of thigh high lace up boots. A white jabot was tied around her neck. Black gloves covered her hands. An elegant rapier was attached to the leather belt that hung around her hips. **(AN-For all you Hetalia fans, just imagine Fem Prussia with a red coat, a black shirt and blonde hair). **

But the feature that really struck her was the woman's eyes. They were green and blue and brown, all at the same time, the hues blended together like paint on a canvas. But they were the eyes of a person who had seen heartbreak and tragedy, sins and sorrow, but also joy and happiness. They held the knowledge of a thousand books, the sparkle of wisdom that Jessica had seen in many scholars' eyes, but magnified hundreds of times. These were an old woman's eyes, full of intelligence and experience, yet this woman couldn't of been more than twenty five. '_An immortal,_' Jessica thought.

"Hello," Jessica said calmly. "I'd like to join your crew."

"You're here for the cook job?" she asked in accentless English, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Yes miss..."

"Captain Verlac will do fine. But what is your name child?"

"Jessica Jane Dee," Jessica answered proudly. The captain scowled at her last name. "Is there something wrong Captain?"

"Your father is the English Magician, correct?" Jessica hesitantly nodded. "You have been Awakened and trained, yes?"

"I have been trained in Air, necromancy, alchemy, and sorcery," Jessica answered, looking at the captain, confusion clearly written across her face.

"That's good, we don't have to Awaken you, that's a bit of a problem usually, and we haven't had a necromancer in quite a while, it will be a nice change," Captian Verlac muttered.

"Captain?"

The Captain grinned. "This makes you even more qualified to join my crew Miss Dee. But we're going to have to change your name... What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Erm, Dare, I believe." Her parents weren't married, but the captain didn't have to know that.

"How does J.J. Dare sound as your new name?"

"It sounds very nice Captain."

"Good," the Captain said with a smile. She held out her hand and J.J. shook it reluctantly. "I am Captain Aveline Verlac. Welcome the Stars, Miss Dare."

**So short, ugh. I need to find some kind of inspiration. This randomly came up in my mind for Astrid/Aveline's might become a bunch of one shots for J.J., not sure yet. Review!**

**-MJ2001**


End file.
